Cracked Up
by JoeyHyrulesHero
Summary: Two not so mentally sound agency Super Agents attempt to take down the Kingpins of Three major gangs in Pacific City. Rated T for Language, Violence, and jokes made by two 17 year old boys.


Hello and welcome to my next story, one of many that i currently have in progress and will probably never finish! But. Me and my friend Tyler have been getting into a Game called Crackdown as of recent, and we started coming up with skits while we were playing Co-op. And this is what we came up with, so i welcome you to my next story. I will be using out GamerTags instead of our names in this story, if you want to play with us, send eaither of us a Friend Request.

Fuerian: Joey (the author)

BleachFreak01: Tyler

CrackedUp.

And to note a few issues before i begin. Yes, i write in script format, i do so for a few reasons, one being that i dont care, and two being that we might make a machinima out of this one day and it would be easier to already have a script. So dont report it, let me be creative in my own way.

Disclaimer: I dont own the rights to Crackdown or anything that people that made the game own.

Chapter 1.

Stats: Furerian: Super Agent, All skills maxed

BleachFreak01: Super Agent, All skills maxed.

Furerian and BleachFreak01 are standing ontop of a scyscraper in the Shia Gen territory, both Armed with Firefly rocket launchers, looking over the city.

BleachFreak01: So... you ever wonder why we're here?

Furerian: ... What?

BleachFreak01: You know... why are we here?

Furerian: Didn't you hear the briefing?

BleachFreak01: No, no... i missed the briefing... what briefing?

Furerian: You know, the big voice in the sky, it just told us what our purpose was and why we were here...

BleachFreak01: Yeeaaa... i missed that... Aint i supposed the be the crazy one? (fires his rocketlauncher into the street, civilians scream)

Furerian: Yea... that might be why you missed it. (Fires his FireFly into the same area as BleachFreak01's, sending more civilians flying)

BleachFreak01: So. Who all do we have left to take down?

Furerian: Ummm, we have... Rzeznik...Oakley... Colonel Cowell-

BleachFreak01: (interrupts) Isn't he the black guy? (fires a rocket at a speeding vehicle, the rocket homing in after it, sending the car flying through the air)

Furerian: Yea... he is, why?

BleachFreak01: Then we are obligated as Police Officers to take him down first.

Furerian: Yea... i guess so. I forgot that they taught us that in the acadamy.

BleachFreak01: The acadamy? Dude, we were born in test tubes...

Furerian: ... Oh yea... we were, werent we? Well, enough about that, lets go. (jumps off of the building, aiming towards a nearby rooftop)

BleachFreak01: (Aims his Firefly up at Furerian and fires, the rocket colliding with Furerian in midair)

Furerian: (flys out of the explosion, ragdolling and falling 40 stories and landing with a sickening crunch on the street below) Owww!!

BleachFreak01: Are you alright?!

Furerian: Yeeaa!! My neck broke my fall!!

BleachFreak01: Okay! Meet you there! (jumps off the building, hopping across the rooftops into the distance)

About 5 minits later, Furerian catches up to BleachFreak01 on a roof nearby the colonels tower.

BleachFreak01: Dude, what took you?

Furerian: Asshole! You fucking gave me a Rocket Enima!!

BleachFreak01: Well im glad to see your walking normally.

Furerian: That fucking hurt!! Do you have any idea how much that stings?!

BleachFreak01: Well, it was a task. (Starts to walk away)

Furerian: (pulls out a FireFly and aims it at BleachFreak01s Back)

After Furerian and BleachFreak take down the Colonel

Furerian and BleachFreak standing at the highest point ontop of the Colonels tower

BleachFreak01: So... what do you got?

Furerian: I got a light post.

BleachFreak01: A light post?

Furerian: Yea... (chucks it off the building) Tracking... tracking... 127 yards... Hah, beat that.

BleachFreak01: Alright... (picks up the Colonels body and throws it off the building) Ahhh... 98 yards... didnt get as much distance on that one...

Furerian: I win. Alright, you gotta do it now.

BleachFreak01: (sighs) alright... (Swallows a grenade)

Ding

BleachFreak explodes.

Back at a nearby Supply Point, Furerian is waiting for BleachFreak01 to respawn

BleachFreak01 appears infront of Furerian

Furerian: Welcome back.

BleachFreak01: Damn it, im getting tired of losing. (turns and fires a rocket into the street)

Furerian: Well stop sucking so much. (fires a rocket at a car that Bleachfreak missed)

BleachFreak01: (watches the car explode) Hmm... you think that because we are clones, we have no value for human life?

Furerian: Huh? Naaaa (fires a rocket at a fleeing group of Civilians)

Bleachfreak01: Yea, i guess. (fires a rocket into the street)

Furerian: (lowers his weapon and looks over at bleachfreak)

BleachFreak01: (fires another rocket)

Furerian: (Roundhouse kicks BleachFreak01 off the roof, sending bleachfreak 50 stories to the ground) Hahahahaha (starts cracking up)

BleachFreak01: Owww!!

End Chapter 1

Yea. This stories kinda random, its just shit we end up doing while playing Crackdown. Well leave a review! And sorry if the spelling is terrible, i dont have Microsoft Word so i have no spellcheck.


End file.
